


Graduation Meeting

by Onlygayshipsinmydock



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brief wedding, Graduation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dong know how to tag, It’s 3:40 am right now, LITERALLY, M/M, first fic, sorry if I write bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlygayshipsinmydock/pseuds/Onlygayshipsinmydock
Summary: Stiles and Jack have been dating for around a year and a half, now it’s Stiles graduation.





	Graduation Meeting

Jack checked the time on his phone as he got his backpack from the hand luggage compartment above his seat, putting it on before going to leave the plane to get his suitcase from the conveyor belt.

He had an hour or two to get to the hotel, shower after the long flight and get dressed properly for his boyfriends graduation. At times he still thought it was crazy that he’s dating an eight-teen year old, who’s just graduating, while he graduated years and years ago and is twenty-seven

XxX

Jack met Stiles at a coffee shop when he was on the way to the game shop in town on a early morning, Stiles had turned around too fast and bumped right into him, spilling his coffee over the front of jack’s shirt.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m in a rush to get to school and I slept in, so I’m gonna be late I have a shirt in my bag if you want to borrow it, we look around the same build, you probably have more meat on your bones than me. Not calling you fatter! You just have a slightly bigger build than me, here’s my shirt, it’s clean, I was just going to use it for P.E.”, Stiles said as he handed over the shirt, zipping his backpack up and putting it back on properly.

Jack looked at the shirt in his hand, then at the boy that went running off before he went to the toilet and changed shirts.

He ran into Stiles a few more times, him eventually being able to give back the shirt, and then he was suddenly hanging out with Stiles all the time.

They started dating four months before Stiles had to leave, when jack was twenty-six and Stiles was seventeen, Stiles making the first move to ask jack out. Jack denied at first because of the nine year age difference, but eventually came round to it. After that they spent a lot of time together, just watching movies, going out for coffee, etc, when jack wasn’t busy and Stiles wasn’t busy with school or the person he’s staying with.

If he wasn’t doing anything related to YouTube, like editing and making videos, he was probably with Stiles. Stiles barley knew who jacksepticeye was, due to not watching YouTube much and focusing on school, lacrosse, his friends and video games, so when Jack did tell Stiles, he wasn’t that bothered.

Stiles told jack about the supernatural near their one year anniversary while he was visiting him, the reason he was in Brighton when they first met was because he was training with someone, a Deaton person recommended, who would help him with his magic and get it to grow more powerfu, Stiles told him all the things that happened previously in the past year and he started freaking out slightly because Stiles was risking his life at times. Stiles could get badly hurt, possibly dying, and jack wouldn’t even be in the same country as him.

But Stiles just hugged him and told him that he’ll be safe.

XxX

Jack walked out his hotel bathroom in a suit, going over to his bedside table to grab his phone from his charger, checking the time and calling a taxi to get to the school.

On his way to the school jack’s leg wouldn’t stop going up and down, and once he was there his hands were shaking as he handed the money to the taxi driver.

He texted Noah, Stiles’ father, that he was outside and waited for him to open the front door of the assembly hall where the graduation was being held.

Noah was a great father and just wanted Stiles to be happy so when he was told by Stiles that he has a boyfriend in Brighton, who’s nine years older than him, he was quite angry but eventually cooled down and had a face to face talk with jack over FaceTime, mostly threatening but by the end Jack was practically already family.

He heard a door open from his left, Noah’s head poking out, “Hurry up son!” Noah shouted while jack ran over, “Okay, you sit in the back of the hall and then once everything’s over, try leave without anyone noticing you, meet at Roscoe, okay?” 

Jack nodded, he couldn’t wait to see stiles again.

XxX

Stiles was on his phone as soon as he was out the hall, texting jack while adjusting the tie around his neck. Scott, Allison, Kira and Malia following behind him, while Jackson and Lydia went in the direction of Jackson’s Porsche, and Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Cora went to Derek’s Camero. The parents taking their own cars.

‘So I just graduated! I miss you and can’t wait to stay with you over the summer before I have to go to college. I have to go, me, the pack, and the parents are gonna go have dinner to celebrate, wish you could be here, I love you!’

Stiles was so focused that he didn’t notice the person infront of his jeep and got straight in it, getting his keys out of his pocket.

“Uh, Stiles bro, I think this man wants to talk to you...”, Scott said, keeping a weary eye on the stranger as he helped the girls get in the back of the jeep, kissing Allison’s cheek as she climbed in.

Stiles looked up from where he was putting his keys in, seeing his boyfriend and dropping his jaw, climbing out and speeding I’ve to him and jumping onto Jack, wrapping his legs around his waist. He would of hurt his head and back if Stiles didn’t creat a magic blanket of some sort to help his fall.

Stiles cupped jack’s cheeks and smashed his lips on the others, Jack hugging him from where he was under Stiles and kissing back.

Stiles pulled back and looked jack in the eyes, just wanting confirmation that this was actually him and he didn’t just imagine it. He laid his head on Jack’s chest, “I missed you so much, even though I talked you you yesterday on FaceTime.”

Jack lifted Stiles’ head, “Are you crying babe? Aww, don’t cry, you’ll make me cry and I’m already on the way there.”

“Of course I’m crying, you idiot, I haven’t seen you in four months!”, Stiles said, slapping Jack’s arm, “why didn’t you tell me you were coming? You know I like to know stuff when it’s happening.”

Jack smiled and pecked him on the lips, “I’m reply proud of you, congrats on finally graduating!”

Stiles pecked him back, “Thanks!”

“Uh, Stiles, who’s this?”, Scott asked as he looked at Stiles and the stranger hug weirdly on the floor.

Stiles looked up at Scott, then at Jack, then back at Scott, “Oh yeah, well, um, this is my boyfriend Seán, but he prefers to be called jack. Um, well, that’s about it really, we met while I was training with my magic in Brighton, about a year and a half ago.”, he got up, grabbing jack’s hand and pulling him up, “Scotty-boy, your gonna have to squeeze in with the girls, jack’s in shotgun.”

Scott lightly growled but got in the back anyway, Malia pulling Kira extremely closer for Allison to scooche over to make room for Scott.

Stiles and jack got in, and Scott leaned over the seat to look at jack, “So, Jack, how old are you?”

“I’m twenty-seven, and you must be Scott.”

Stiles turned around, glaring slightly, “Is that okay with you scott?”

Scott held up his hands, “Yup, totally fine with me.”

Stiles smiled sarcastically, “Good, though it’s not like your feeling matter in this relationship.”

Kira tapped on Stiles shoulder, “I think you two look super cute together, plus if they see your age difference as big, wait until they see my parents age difference.” 

Everyone in the car laughed, though Jack had a confused look on his face, Stiles turned around to face him with a smile on his face, “It’s funny because her moms over nine hundred years old, while her dads only forty-four.”

Jack snorted, shaking his head lightly.

“Stiles, you do know that Lydia is going to kill you for not telling her that you have a boyfriend.”, Allison spoke up.

“I know.”, Stiles whispered, looking at his hand that was on jack’s thigh, jack’s hand on top of his with his fingers linked with Stiles’.

And how glad Stiles was that Lydia didn’t kill her when she found out because if she had, he and Jack wouldn’t be here three years later.

“Do you, Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski, take Seán William McLoughlin, to be you be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?”

“I do.”, Stiles sniffled.

“Do you, Seán William McLoughlin, take Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?”

“Of course I do.”, Jack said, a tear falling out his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic, and I hope you enjoyed it, I just wanted to write this because I was watching a Jacksepticeye video and thought about how they would make a cute couple, so bam, here it is!
> 
> I know it’s probably really bad, but do give tips if you can!
> 
> XxX
> 
> ~K


End file.
